


A Pleasant Interruption

by glimpse_ofbliss



Category: Orphan Black, Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: F/F, Orphan Black - Freeform, Smut, cophine - Freeform, orphan black smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpse_ofbliss/pseuds/glimpse_ofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima's plans to convert her girlfriend Delphine into a Star Wars fan has a quick change of pace.</p><p>"Delphine stroked Cosima's hair, intrigued by how something she once saw as matted and undesirable was now beautifully intriguing.<br/>"Dude, stop" Cosima giggled, her voice rough and raspy from her illness that encompassed her body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not written by me but my friend has been kind enough to let me post it onto this account, let me edit it and is allowing you to read it.  
> I can take no credit in the writing.

Delphine stroked Cosima's hair, intrigued by how something she once saw as matted and undesirable was now beautifully intriguing.

"Dude _, stop_ " Cosima giggled, her voice rough and raspy from her illness that encompassed her body.

Delphine rested her chin on Cosima's shoulder, planting a kiss on her cheek along with a few trailing down her neck. Cosima groaned as her head fell lightly against the back of the couch, her plan to convert Delphine into a _Star Wars_ fan had already started to fail as Delphine was already interested in something else.

Cosima kept her eyes on the TV, she would not cave in to Delphine this time. She was going to get her way, all she had to do was... _not_ think about Delphine and herself naked, legs entangled, a loud orgasm ripping through Delphine's body beneath hers. _It became apparent that this was in fact, not as easy as the thought._

She felt herself dampen as she quickly crossed her legs fixing her dress to brush away the thoughts, she _was_ going to win. Cosima focused on the movie determined to get through without interruption from her French, beautiful girlfriend.  
Delphine rested her body against Cosima's, dragging her hand seductively against her body slowly. She rested her hand on Cosima's knee and dipped her head lower on Cosima's neck, she then dragged her hand back up Cosima's thigh, hearing a deep breath from her girlfriend's mouth, she looked up to check whether she was ill only to see her head tilted back against the couch.

Even the slightest touch Delphine had made on Cosima, made her weak, _Delphine was her weakness._

Delphine smiled innocently then continued dragging her hand towards Cosima's hip where she gently caressed the sensitive, heated skin and tugged at the elastic of her lingerie. She then kissed Cosima's neck again slowly raising her lips back to her cheek, speeding ever so slightly as their lips met; slow at first but soon enough the were engaged in a fierce battle for dominance.  
Now sitting on Cosima's lap, The blonde started to roll her hips as she passionately continued to kissed Cosima, she caressed her face in her hands, one left cradling her face, the other working down her body.

Cosima's plan had failed as she kissed back with as much passion as Delphine had. The friction Delphine had caused between her legs had started to cause the clothing between them to be irritating. Cosima gripped the hem of Delphine's shirt, raising the fabric their lips ceased as Delphine raised her arms. Next were the pants, a difficult item to remove from their positions. Once they were both in their lingerie Delphine smiled as her movements came to a halt.

"But what about the movie?" Cosima half moaned/half whined and looked up at Delphine with lust filled eyes.

" _Fuck_ the movie." She moved her head towards Delphine's as she swiped her tongue against her lip asking for entry, Delphine willingly accepted as their tongues danced to a symphony of their crazy love for each other.

Cosima felt Delphine lower her hand beneath the waistband of her underwear lowering her finger to circle her clit.  
The brunette whimpered into the kiss as she slightly raised her hips, Delphine placed her unoccupied hand on her to lower her hips, her cold hand leaving invisible prints on the sensitive skin. Delphine circled her finger, the sensation forming a knot in Cosima's stomach.

  
She removed her hand as Cosima mewled at the loss of contact, Delphine once again rolled her hips causing friction between both of their legs, she let her head drop back as an easy smile set on her face before standing to remove her and Cosima's lingerie. They were both naked, a silence settled before them as Cosima looked Delphine up and down her smile contagious.

"All I wanted was to make crazy science with you,  _mon amour_." Delphine smirked before she slowly sat down as she started rolling her hips against Cosima's for the last time, she slowly massaged Cosima's clit before sliding one of her fingers in slowly.

Cosima gasped as her breathing became ragged. Delphine continued to slide her finger in and out taking pleasure in the effect her movements were having on Cosima. She then slipped in a second finger, and then a third followed as her actions became more rigorous as Delphine started whispering a string of indecipherable words spoke in French, Cosima only catching the word " _fuck_ " a few times, when spoken by Delphine in French, " _Merde_ " had an embarrassing effect on her that made her hot for Delphine.

Delphine was in complete awe of Cosima coming apart at her handiwork that she almost didn't realise the tightening around her hand. She continued to vigorously pump in and out of Cosima. Cosima grasped onto Delphine's hips as she bit her lip to silence her arousal.

" _I'm about to-_ " Cosima moans, louder than expected.

" _Shhhhh love_ ," Delphine silences Cosima as she waits for the build up of her orgasm, her moans becoming more frequent. She wanted to see and hear it tear her apart before her eyes, this was all her.

She fastened her pace, her arm getting tired quickly as she watched Cosima intently her face began to contort in pleasure as she felt a tightening around her hands. Cosima raised her hips and moved with Delphine's hand, a loud moan erupted from her mouth forming a perfectly shaped 'o'. Delphine smiled and slowed down removing her hand and lying her body across Delphine's. Her vision briefly hit the TV before she said,

" _Would you like to watch the movie again?_ " Delphine smiled at herself, she was definitely ready for round two.

" _Your turn to pick the movie_." Cosima smiled back before she replied.


End file.
